untited au
by nylram
Summary: cant think of one, just read. word of warning this is a multy lang story although manely english
1. notes

- Warning! Multy Lang: English, Al'bhed, French, Greek, German, Russian, Japanese, Spanish, Portuguese

Cores

Dementor and vampire blood mixed

1 silver phoenix feather

1 unicorn horn - crushed

Wand

Rose wood

Maple wood

Bone - silver

1 smallish sized gem - jade

10 soon to be 11yr old

+ has 3 brothers - triplets- age 3yrs. boys all have light brown hair and green blue eyes – somewhat like her own jade colored eyes but more blue.

+ 1 baby sister age 8months, she has fine strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Names + known as - last name of siblings is - Craine

10/11yr old girl - Cassandra - Cassy

Eldest boy - Jake - jay

Middle boy - mickeal - Mikey

Youngest boy - Daniel - Danny

Baby girl - elexise - Lexzy

Name in Al'bhed

Cassy/Cassandra - Lycco/Lyccyhtny

Jay/Jake - Zyo/Zyga

Mikey/Mickeal - Segao/Selgaym

Danny/Daniel - Tyhho/Tyheam

Lexzy/Elexise - Mawzo/Amaweca

Names in some of other languages will be same as are in English

- all languages spoken in part from english and Al'bhed, will be typed as proper whole word, but when spoken by the triplets and baby (when older and can talk) although words typed correctly picture the words and sentence being spoken like other children that age would speak them.

...

The phoenix feather left to soak in the vampire and dementor blood for one month, then the crushed unicorn horn was sprinkled over the feather and blood, left for a fervor week, the feather was then placed inside of the 2-way mixed wooden wand, the remainder blood poured in and sealed with the small remainder of rose wood.

The wand was then cocooned by bone and a small jaded gem was placed on the hilt of the wand, the wand was then placed into the boiled wand sealing potion for a few seconds before being pulled out reveling one of the most perfect beautiful wands ever to be made.

authers note:

iv had 2 complants now about this storey, iv fixed my spelling and grammer mistakes but for the other one; as i said before this is a multy lang storey if you dont lke it dont read it. translaer can easley be found through the internet, or for those of 'face book' look in application section, 'google translate' and 'al'bhed translater' are the ones i use


	2. wand

a 10 yr old had finished all of her shopping and only required a wand so disappearing to the back of the shop she was currently in she did a check to make sure the cost was clear before crossing her arm over her chest and griping onto the straps of her bag, she closed her eyes and thought over and over ' olivander' a second later she disappeared leaving behind a small ma who the pre teen had missed, the man who was the charms professor at Hogwarts decided to keep what he witnessed to himself and would observe the powerful 1st yr to be.

The teen reappeared in olivander wand shop, turns round and greets Mr. Olivander politely, ignoring his shocked expression about be noticed before he could surprise her by suddenly appearing.

The two searched through different wands for 20 minutes much to the child annoyance as she only had 10 minutes to get back.

olivander pulls out a long fine black box out from under his counter while looking at her curiously, he then explained how he had been given all of the components to make a special and powerful wand, he explained the 4 different cours, the 2 types of wood and the boon that made the wand, finally he gave her the box, she took the wand out a warm feeling shot through her body before green blue and black sparks shot out the end of the wand.

when asked the cost of wand olivander explained that the man who requested the wand be mad said that only one person could ever wield such a powerful wand that when the witch who was to be the wand owner turned up the wand would bond with said witch by pricking her finger and taking some of her blood ( like it had done to the young girl who had gently ran her finger over the wand before picking it up) the wand was to be given to its rightful owner completely free and without and restriction or ministry tracking devises on it.

with less than 5 minutes to go she took the ribbon from her long strawberry hair tide it around the wand into a knot tucked the wand behind her left ear the pulled the longest part of ribbon around her forward to the back of her head to meet with the other end of the ribbon, and tied it in a tight knot, using her magic to bind the ribbon to her head and act as a holder for her wand.

Giving a nod to olivander the crossed her arms and griped her bags straps before once again disappearing.


	3. al'bhed and english

- Al'bhed talking

When she arrived at the orphanage she went straight to the nursery wing, she went into the toddler play room and called 3 names out softly from the door way but in another language.

''Zyo, Segao, Tyhho''. most of the children in the room didn't even turn around at the strange langue only a few did, out of the one's who turned around only 3 children jumped up and ran full pelt at her ''ruf yna so puoc paryjehk dutyo?'' the boys all 3 yrs old and her baby brothers giggled at the strange language before replying ''fa ec ug Lycco'' the 10 yr old giggled softly at the triplets way of speaking.

bending down she takes her bag pack o and help the oldest of her brothers 'jay' to put it on his back ''bekko pylg Zyo?'' she asked the boy nodded and she helped him climb on her back, when he was settled she then pulled the other 2 up towards her before standing up lifting the 2 up at the same time, she took a few seconds to shift the boys up onto her sides before turning and leaving the room not even bothering to inform the nursery staff of where they were going instead she spoke to the boys ''madc ku caa Mawzo, 'g?'' and she got a soft ' 'g.' reply from the boys.

-English

Cassy walked down the corridor along, into the room were the baby's slept, once inside she lowered herself to the floor so that she was only balancing on the tips of her toes, she set the two boys down while Jay slid of her back to the floor, she stood and lead the triplets to the other end of the room towords the back where a cream cot sat, inside laid a small baby girl, reaching in with her hand she gently brushed her fingers over the baby's soft cheek, after a few strokes the baby girl started to stir, bright blue eyes slowly opened then a smile appeared on the babys face as the older girl mumbled a soft ''morning my baby girl, how you today Lexzy?'' her only reply was a gurgle.

She gently picked her sister up, cradling Lexzy to her chest she turned and headed out of the room, the triplets running ahead although not too far and they remained silent until after leaving the nursery wing.

When they arrived in the dorm room that was hers and the other 5 10/11year olds room, she set Lexzy on the floor next to Danny, Jay and Mikey before taking her back pack from Jay.

She set the bag on her bed before moving to the center of the room took a deep calming breath before waving her hand in a circular motion in front of herself.

Cassy stood beside her bed and went through her back pack, she pulled out a 2 trunks one that was for her new school one for the kids, the trunks were actually the size of a matchbox as they had a charm on them to shrink and unshrink at the tap of a wand, pulling her new wand out of it new ribbon holder, she tapped the two trunks which grew in size until they reached thee original size, her trunk contained 5 compartments - 1.book, 2. wizarding clothing, 3. muggle clothing + shoes, 4. potion equipment, 5. other personal belonging. the kid trunk was split into 4, 1. books, 2. toys (both Lexzy's and the triplets), 3 Lexzy's clothes + shoes, 4. the triplets 

clothes and shoes, although none of the small family owned many clothes and what they did have was what they had from their parents home.

opening her own trunk to the compartment meant for muggle clothing, Cassy went over to the chest of draws that was designated for her clothes, taking a pile of clothes out at a time she placed the folded clothes into the trunk, when she finished the clothes along with her spare pair of trainers didn't even fill half of the space available. She closed and reshrunk the trunk which she put back into the bag. She then opened up the kid trunk to the book section and placed the few books that she had found that where suitable for toddlers into the book compartment.


	4. greek and russian

- Greek

Closing and re shrinking the trunk she slipped into her pocked, then replaced her wand to its holder.

'' Jay, Mikey, Danny αφήνει να πάει... Lexzy μωρό '' Cassy called to the other end of the room, before rushing over to her baby sister who was attempting to, despite her magical safety charm, to open a nail varnish bottle she found on the floor. Picking the baby up she took the tiny bottle and set it on top and the bedside unit.

''Cassy γιατί συσκευασίας?'' Mikey asked his sister, although he mispronounced some of the words and the only one of the triplets to manage to speak Greek although of 3 of them understood hat ever she said to them no matter what language she spook in.

''im επιβίβασης θα είναι ένα σχολείο το Σεπτέμβριο, το οποίο είναι 2 εβδομάδες από σήμερα και θα έρθει με 4.'' she replied

''ο λόγος που διακινούνται στο σχολείο?' ' Mikey asked

''το Ειδικό σχολείο im θα είναι μακριά και καλά να είναι εκεί για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα, γι 'αυτό πρόκειται να ζήσουν εκεί, ενώ i πηγαίνουν στο σχολείο'' Cassy replied a clearly as she could so her brother would understand what she ment.

''κ κ'' Mikey replied, before grabbing hold of both his brothers hands and head out the room with his sisters closely following.

She sneaked into the room where the toddlers all slept then went to the chest of draws that contained her brother's clothes she quickly packed most of them into the boys compartment of their trunk only leaving out a few set of clothes to last them till moving day.

she then went back into the baby's sleeping room she went to one of the shared wardrobes she took a few set of Lexzy's clothes off of the baby's shelf, she took most of Lexzys nappies, other changing stuff and betties which she quickly packed them away before laying her now sleeping sister in her cot and leaving the room with the boys and taking them back to the toddler play room just in time as the staff started guiding the children up to the dining hall.

- Russian

''Вы 3 будет действовать для медсестер, едят все ваши чай и плохо быть разговора сказать, спокойной ночи. Дэнни есть ваши овощи это время'' she spoke softly to the boys in another language, the last part of the sentence she spoke sternly to her youngest brother Danny.

''я есть моя viegetables cassy, и мы бы хорошим'' Danny replied as he was the only one to pick the language up fast enough to speak it.

''Видеть Вас в час'' she told them, knowing full well they couldn't tell the time.

she hugged each boy gave them a soft kiss on the forehead, shoowed them in the direction the other children were heading before disappearing back up to her dorms.

Cassy did go back and visit her sibling that nigh bid them all good night this time speaking in English. for the next 2 weeks before she was due to be picked up she studied all her new books, carried on studying all the different languages that she knew, she played with her sibling, spook every other conversations with the boys in a different language which consisted of 7 languages which were; English, Al'bhed, French, Greek, Chinese, German, Russian.

she already knew 12 different languages, 10 of them she was fluent in. after she finished studying all the school subject book, which she finished reading through in the 1st week, she spent the 2nd week practicing all the different spells mentioned, which she found very fun.

On the 1st of September at 9.30 am a professor from her new school came to take her and her siblings to the train station, along with accompany them onto the train.

The professor who came to pick her and her siblings up was...


	5. engilsh&Protugese journey begins

- English with a bit of Portuguese

A lady with long red hair, emerald green eyes and a kind looking face entered the orphanage at

9.30am that morning, she looked around the long empty hall, when she spotted an old lady

Walking in from another room, the lady spotted her and came over.

''Hallo dear how can i help?'' the old lady asked but continued before the professor could reply ''come for a child, well were you wanting an older or younger child?... I'll show you to the nursery room's first dear''.

she was highly confused this lady who must be working here kept asking question but didn't wait for a reply, now the old lady was walk across the hall to a double set of doors that had the words 'nursery wing' above, sighing to herself she quickly followed the woman hoping that her student was with her sibling somewhere in the nursery.

They walked into a big room which was the toddler's room. She easily spotted the 10 year old that she was picking up with her sat 3 boys all of them identical, walking over she could hear the girl talking in a strange language which the boy understood a, she watch for a few minutes and quickly guessed that the child was teaching the boys something.

''Good morning professor, may I introduce myself and my brothers?'' the girl asked while getting up and packing the small set of card away into a backpack, she placed her bag on her back, then held her hand out towards the lady who shook it. ''My name Cassandra Craine, but call me Cassy, my brothers Jake or Jay for short, Mickeal or Mikey and my youngest brother Daniel or Danny'' she said pointing to each child in turn.

''Hello Jake, Mickeal, Daniel how old are you 3?'' she asked crouching down to the boys level,

said boys looked at their sister before turning back to her they gave a small bow each.

''We is three ma'm'' they replied in unison

''Rapazes ir buscar o seu casacos e sacos então dizer adeus a seus amigos'' the young girl

said to the boys who nodded and ran off. ''Professor what your name?'' she asked the lady.

''Mrs. Lily potter, I'm teaching muggle studies at Hogwarts'' she replied

The young girl nodded before leading her out of the room, her brother joining them at the door, Cassy lead them to the baby room once again not bothering to inform the stuff that she was leaving although they knew that the young family where leaving today.

entering the baby room, they sore a nurse standing by the nappies cuboured taking some nappies out, lily watched the lady go from one wardrobe to another over to a side unit where a shoulder bang sat and put the things in the bag. Cassy and the boys went over to a cot at the other end of the room.

As Cassy woke up a baby the nurse started talking to her while she arrived on putting things into the bag.

'' Miss Craine I take it its time that you will be leaving us, well Maria is making up some baby bottles for your journey, iv put the rest of your sisters clothes nappies, wipes and dummy in a shoulder bag''

''Thank you, sister'' Cassy replied, turning around with a baby wrapped in a blanket cradled to her chest, she walked over to the nurse who took the baby and laid her down on a soft padded material, passing the blanked back to the child, after changing the baby's nappy the nurse let

Cassy pick her sister up while she disappeared into a side room, coming out a minute later carrying 6 formula filled bottles and put them into the bag.

Lily potter lead the child out of the building to her car that was parked out side in which her

11year old son was, after all the children were in the car, the baby bag, minus a bottle, and the backpack where placed in the boot with her sons school trunk.

'' Harry dear this is Cassandra and her siblings, triplets Jake, Mickeal and Daniel, there baby sister elexise, Cassy this is my son harry James potter''

'' Hallo harry, are you going to Hogwarts too'' Cassy asked politely while holding her hand out to the boy.

'' Yep and I'll be in Gryffindor just like my mum, dad and uncles where'' harry replied, the two children carried on talking for nearly half an hour while Harrys mother was driving and

the triplets entertained there baby sister.

''Cassy birdie'' Mikey squealed delighted.

'' That's my owl Hedwig, don't you have an owl Cassy?'' harry asked

''There's a no pet rule at the orphanage and my magic wouldn't of hid an animal from my dorm

mates'' Cassy replied

''We have a couple of hours until we need to get to the train, so we can stop by diagon ally to get an owl if you wish'' Lily told the young girl, the boys answered that question by screaming 'birdie' over and over, sighing Cassy nodded a yes toward Lily before talking to the boys.

''I permitirá que um animal de estimação desde que você tenha cuidado com ele, acidente vascular cerebral suavemente, vou feed-lo, mas você pode dar um animal a tratar, mas você me pergunta antes de dar a ele alguma coisa, compreender?'' there was a stop in her talking as the child waited for a replied which was answered with nod's before she continued talking

''Bom,...''


End file.
